Yusuke's Alliances
In each episode of Yu Yu Hakusho, Yusuke Urameshi and his team had met several friends and allies, from Spirit Detective Saga to Saga of the Three Kings. Allies and Supporters List of Allies and Team Supporters of Yusuke Urameshi. Spirit Detective Saga *'Kurama' - Kurama didn't fought with Yusuke, he just respected Urameshi. Therefore, Kurama and Urameshi became Good Friends and Allies. *'Hiei' - Hiei didn't allied with Urameshi in the Artifacts of Darkness arc. But, in the Four Saint Beasts of Maze Castle arc, Hiei turned out to be Yusuke's ally. *'Sayaka' - She stated that Yusuke was Eligible to be Resurrected to Life. After that, She traveled with Yusuke and Botan to Living World, to Keep an Eye on Yusuke's dead body. Until then, She disappeared. Dark Tournament Saga *'Chu' - Chu allied with Yusuke at Episode 32 when he lost the fight and Urameshi respected him, telling Chu that him and Yusuke will fight again in the Future. Chu was also seen in the Makai Tournament arc of the Three Kings Saga, He was sure that he'll be able to beat Yusuke again in the Future. But, Turns out that Chu and Yusuke are still Friends. *'Rinku' - Rinku began to ally himself with Yusuke when he respected him, also with Chu as well. (NOTE: Despite not haven met or Spoke to Yusuke at all. Rinku still respects Yusuke as well.) *'Jin' - Jin began allying with Urameshi after the fight between Urameshi vs. Jin in the Dark Tournament. Yusuke turned out to be a respectful ally to Jin. In the Three Kings Saga, Jin, alongside Chu, Rinku, Touya, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka went to join Kurama and Yomi's side. But, when Yusuke prepares for the Makai Tournament, All six of Kurama's demons and Yusuke's allies haven't switched from Kurama to Yusuke. Instead, They switched from Yomi's Side to Urameshi's side. In the Makai Tournament, Jin swears that he'll be able to face Yusuke again, just like Chu. But, Jin and Yusuke are still Good Friends and Allies as well. *'Toya' - Touya allied with Yusuke when he, alongside Rinku, Jin and Chu saved Keiko and an unconscious Yusuke from a trio of Demons when they're trying to beat Up Urameshi, but not Keiko. After that, He and the Others came to watch Yusuke fight Toguro in the Finals of the Dark Tournament. In the Three Kings Saga, He, Chu, Rinku, Jin, Shishi and Suzuki were seen training under Genkai and Kurama to Join Yomi's side, but instead they switched to Yusuke's side since they're still Yusuke's allies as well. *'Shishiwakamaru' - In the Dark Tournament Saga, Shishi didn't allied with Yusuke until the Three Kings Saga, where he began being in Yusuke's side and a member of Yusuke's alliances. (Despite not having met or Spoken with Urameshi, but turns out that Shishi is still Yusuke's ally.) *'Suzuki' - Due to the Giant Spirit Gun Blast that Yusuke made, Suzuki began allying with Urameshi, thinking that Yusuke does stand a chance against Toguro. In the Saga of the Three Kings, Suzuka was respectful and loyal to Yusuke all the way. *'En' - Yen was seen alongside Ryo and Kai fighting against Yusuke, Kuwabara and the Masked Fighter. After the match, Yen, alongside Mitamura, Kai and Ryo were seen in the audience cheering for Team Urameshi (more in the manga) and supporting Yusuke too. The Three Students wasn't with Yusuke through the Whole Series (like the Chapter Black and Three Kings sagas), but still turns out that M1 is still Yusuke's ally. *'Ryo (M2)' - Kai didn't allied with Yusuke until the Dark Tournament's Finals where Yusuke fought against Younger Toguro. Kai was supporting Urameshi and cheering for Team Urameshi, like En (M1) and Ryo/Kai (M3). M2's chest started to feel pain when Toguro in his 100% form started to steal souls from the audience. But luckily, M2 had survived and successfully escaped from the Collapsing Stadium. M2 wasn't with Team Urameshi through the Whole Entire series. But, Still M2 was an ally of Urameshi every now and then. *'Kai (M3)' - Like En and Kai, Ryo didn't allied with Yusuke during the Fight. After the Fight, Kai went to Yusuke. M3 told Urameshi that he wants to join Team Urameshi to Make it up for his Sins, but Yusuke turned him down, telling him to Take Care of Master Mitamura. After that, he wasn't seen in the Middle Episodes in the Dark Tournament Saga, until the Dark Tournament's Finals episodes, where he was seen in the audience cheering for Team Urameshi and supporting Yusuke. Like Ryo and Yen, he wasn't seen through the whole series, but still turns out that Kai was an ally of Yusuke Urameshi back then. *'Koto' - Koto treated Yusuke like everyone else in the Dark Tournament until the Tournament Committee's call with Jin, where Urameshi mistakenly threatens her, thinking she's involved with tournament committee calls. Because though, Yusuke thought he'd won, they called it a Draw to sabotage Yusuke and his team. Koto let this go, but when Urameshi defends her against Risho, she'd seems to gain amounts of respect for Yusuke. Until then, Koto became Yusuke's ally/acquaintance and helped him and Team Urameshi against the Demons for Now on. *'Juri' - Like Koto, Juri treats everybody else until the Winning fight between Kurama and Karasu. Because, Karasu and Kurama both have K's as the first letter in their names, Juri incorrectly and mistakenly made Karasu and Team Toguro have the Victory. And, that's why Yusuke threatens her, but Juri didn't care and didn't believe him. After the tournament, Juri began gaining respect for Yusuke. Chapter Black Saga *'Asato Kido' - Kido didn't began allying with Yusuke in the beginning. But after Kaito's Taboo game, Kido began allying with Yusuke's team and became Urameshi's ally, though he is later put out of action during their battle with the Doctor and has to spend the rest of the saga in recovery at the hospital. In the end of Chapter Black Saga and when all of Sensui's Seven was defeated, Kido was told by Genkai not to use his "Shadow" powers again. But, Asato still turns out to be Yusuke's ally and part of Yusuke's Alliances every now and then. *'Yu Kaito' - Kaito allied with Yusuke and the team to Investigate Mushiyori City and to stop Amanuma/Gamemaster of the Sensui Seven. Later, Kaitou was told NOT to Use his "Taboo" powers ever again unless there is Emergencies. But, turns out that Kaitou is still Yusuke's ally and a member of Urameshi's Alliance. *'Mitsunari Yanagisawa' - Yanagisawa was an ally of Yusuke through Couple of the Chapter Black Saga. He helped Urameshi find out that Murota is an Enemy or Not. Yana also helped Yusuke and Team Urameshi with the Sensui Seven as well. Later on, Yana was about to live a Normal Life and was told by Genkai to Never use his "Copy" powers ever Again. But, Yanagisawa is still Urameshi's ally every Now and Then. *'Shigeru Murota' - Murota began allying with Urameshi and his team, trying to Help Yusuke and Team Urameshi get through everything but was later killed when Gourmet consumes him to gain his powers. *'Kiyoshi Mitarai' - Mitarai began joining Yusuke's team and becoming Yusuke's ally for a While. This may be due to Kuwabara saving Seaman when he's about to cry. Seaman had helped Urameshi and the Team by stopping Gamemaster and the others of Sensui's Seven. After all those, Seaman began going by his own Business. But, Seaman still turns out to be an ally of Yusuke Urameshi every Now and then. Three Kings Saga *'Hokushin' - When Hokushin lost the fight with Yusuke, Hokushin began allying with Yusuke and as his Partner. Afrer the Makai Tournament, Hokushin was sure to meet Yusuke again when Yusuke comes back to Demon World. *'Seitei' - Seitei became an ally of Yusuke every now and then and participated with him in the Makai Tournament. After the tournament, he'll be ready to meet Yusuke again sometime in Makai. *'Touou' - Touou allied with Yusuke every now and then and participated with him in the Demon World Tournament. *'Enki' - Enki with Kokou came to Raizen's Kingdom to pay his respects for Raizen, he became Yusuke's demon friend/ally and participated with him in the Makai Tournament. When Enki won the Tournament, he made a new law saying that Demons are banned from Making Trouble in Living Human World for Now on, giving Yusuke three years of Peace and Quiet, before getting ready for the Next Tournament. *'Kokou' - Kokou first appeared when she along with Enki came to Raizen's kingdom to pay her respects for Raizen. After that, Kokou became allying with Yusuke, but she'll be sure to Beat Urameshi for Good. But, Kokou is still an ally of Yusuke Urameshi every now and then. *'Natsume' - After Raizen's death, Natsume began allying with Yusuke and participated with him in the Makai Tournament to pay Raizen's respects. *'Kujou' - After King Raizen's death, Kujo began allying with Urameshi and participated with him in the Demon World Tournament where he fought against Touya, Jin's friend and Yusuke's ally. *'Souketsu' - After the Death of Raizen, he began allying with Yusuke and participated with him in the Makai Tournament where he fought against Jin, a Best Friend of Urameshi. *'Saizou' - After King Raizen's death, Saizou became an ally of Yusuke and participated with him in the Demon World Tournament to pay his respects for Raizen. *'Shu' - After Raizen's death, Shu allied with Yusuke, was on Yusuke's side and participated with him in the Demon World Tournament to pay his Respects for Raizen. *'Raizen's Friends' (Enki, Kokou, Natsume, Kujo, Tetsuzan, Saizou, Shu, Souketsu, Den-Hou) - After Raizen's death, all Nine of Raizen's Allies/Friends allied with Yusuke and participated with him in the Makai Tournament. Other Allies *'Kirishima' - Miyamoto was currently Yusuke's ally, but mostly a Friend of Kuwabara *'Okubo' - Okubo was Urameshi's ally, but mostly Kuwabara's best friend. *'Sawamura' - Komada was now Yusuke's ally, but mostly a friend and a member of the Gang of Kuwabara. *'Mitamura' - Mitamura was saved and healed by Kurama and then Supporting Yusuke and his Team. *'Spirit Realm Special Defense Squad' - In the Chapter Black Saga, King Yama alerted the SDF to destroy the Mazoku in Yusuke's body and never let Yusuke be revived ever again. But, It was too late for them. Later in the Saga of the Three Kings, The Spirit Defense Force became Yusuke's allies and took Yusuke to Makai. But, told Urameshi not to come back to Living World, until Yusuke learns to control his demon blood. Later throughout the series, they weren't shown. Trivia *Despite not having met or spoken with Yusuke at all (i.e. Rinku, Touya (a Little Bit), Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, M1, M2, Komada, Okubo, Miyamoto, Kokou (a Little Bit), Souketsu, Shu, Den-Hou, Kujou, Natsume, Tetsuzan, Saizou). But, Still turns out that Yusuke's other allies are still allies of Urameshi back then and every now and then. Category:YuYu Hakusho